


A Shining Beacon

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [29]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Just another day with Marcus and Susan





	A Shining Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shining

“Do you really think Babylon 5 is a beacon shining in the night?” Marcus asked Susan as they searched among the stars for more of the Old Ones. They were hoping they could find some to help in the war with the Shadows. 

“Yes, I do. We are the light in the darkness to many planets… why are you laughing?” 

“Because you sound like an advertisement for Babylon 5. ‘Come see our shininess and we’ll cure what ails you…’”

Susan couldn’t decide whether to laugh or get angry, then he started singing “This Little Light of Mine”. 

Angry it was!


End file.
